


Video Diary

by 5yenwish (iamacamera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: D/s, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, shoe worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima teases Yamaguchi about the videos on his phone.</p><p>Short D/s piece for TsukkiYamaFest 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Diary

Before practice, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sit on the steps of the loading dock to the cafeteria in the long shadow of the school. Tsukishima takes his time pulling the laces to his sneakers tight, just the way he likes them. Yamaguchi likes watching him, his precise movements. He likes the way Tsukishima uses his weight, fingers hooked on the laces to pull and how it makes the long lines of his body go tight.

Without thinking, Yamaguchi stops absentmindedly texting and starts absentmindedly videotaping. Panning up and down, zooming in on Tsukishima’s dexterous fingers as they work is sort of fun. He has a couple of videos like this: Tsukishima folding a piece of paper, Tsukishima eating with a fork, mundane, everyday stuff like that.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asks without looking up.

“Nothing weird,” Yamaguchi lies.

Mildly Tsukishima comments, “You are video taping me tying my shoes. That’s very weird.”

It does feel weird, when Tsukishima says it aloud like that. Shamefaced, Yamaguchi pauses the video and doubles over to pick at the weeds fighting their way through the cracks in the asphalt. The chirping birds finding their roosts in the treeline behind the wire fence surrounding the school seem to grow louder. The chill in the fall air makes its presence more pronounced as well.

“I like the way you tie your shoes,” Yamaguchi admits after a while to break the silence. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s even weirder. Give me your phone,” Tsukishima demands, holding out his hand.

Yamaguchi immediately regrets running his mouth. Tsukishima is not particularly mean. He’s patiently expectant, like he knows he’ll get what he wants from Yamaguchi if he waits long enough, because he always does.

Yamaguchi puts the phone in Tsukishima’s outstretched hand. He schools his body to stillness against the urge to fidget as Tsukishima fiddles with it. As though to put the idea of wrestling it out of his hands out of Yamaguchi’s mind, Tsukishima scoots up a few steps so he’s sitting above Yamaguchi on the landing.

After a moment, Tsukishima holds the phone up just as Yamaguchi was holding it a moment before. From behind it he instructs, “Look into the camera and tell me what you were just doing.”

Heat rises in Yamaguchi’s face. The spreading spider cracks in the concrete step under his feet are suddenly very interesting. Being belittled makes him feel very small and, for some reason, hot all over.

“I was video taping you tying your shoes,” he replies, as evenly as possible.

“Why would you do something like that, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks, barest hint of amusement or, perhaps, interest in his voice. “Try looking at the camera this time. Would you?”

Yamaguchi doesn’t look at the camera. He looks at the glasses framing Tsukishima’s impassive gaze. His heart clatters against his ribcage and tells him to run. He doesn’t do that either. Instead he says, “Well, I like the way you interact with objects.”

“And why would that be?” Tsukishima continues, and there is no longer amusement in his voice, only distant curiosity.

Anxiety makes Yamaguchi stiffen from head to toe. The muscles between his ribs tighten so he can’t quite control the rhythm of his exhalation. He feels out of breath by the time he’s finished saying, “The way you move is precise, confident. I find it sort of… fascinating.”

It doesn’t show, his breathlessness, and he’s thankful for that. In fact, he sort of feels like he’s listening to someone else’s confession. He’s thankful for this as well because if he was more firmly anchored in his body he may well have died of shame by now.

“Look up here,” Tsukishima reminds him, without snapping or raising his voice. His eyes are merciless, his ghost of a smile wicked. Yamaguchi loves every inch of him. “Do you have any other videos?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi admits, and distantly wonders if he is quivering all over or if he is just imagining that he is quivering all over. More pressing is the mournful fact that it is impossible to lie to Tsukishima sometimes. He can’t bring himself to do it. It’s like Tsukishima can see right through him. “Just simple things. Nothing dirty.”

“Mm,” Tsukishima seems to take a moment to think this over. “Now, is that an odd thing to do, take videos of me while I’m not looking?”

Yamaguchi nods down at Tsukishima’s shoes.

“Good,” Tsukishima praises, sort of. “Now, say it all back to me. The conclusion we’ve come to here, tell it to the camera.”

Yamaguchi closes his eyes. His ears burn hot. All in one breath he confesses, “I’m weird for knowing how you tie your shoelaces and I’m even weirder for being fascinated by it.”

“What was that?” Tsukishima laughs lightly. “You know how I like them tied, too? That’s convenient.”

Yamaguchi opens his eyes to Tsukishima’s sneakered foot in his lap. Tsukishima’s eyes flash with mischief. He leans back, propping himself up with one arm and holding the phone up with the other. His body is one long line that says, ‘Go on, I’m waiting.’ He wiggles his foot as though to draw attention to the fact that his laces need tending to.

Yamaguchi swallows hard. With Tsukishima watching closely, documenting his work, it feels like he has forgotten the simple task of tying a pair of shoes. His shaking fingers feel clumsy. He pulls the laces as tight as they’ll go and fastens a solid knot.

Except, Tsukishima doesn’t remove his foot from Yamaguchi’s lap when he’s finished.

Yamaguchi doesn’t know what he did wrong. He wonders aloud, “Did I do it okay?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima acknowledges. “Now kiss it.”

“Excuse me?” Yamaguchi chokes, disbelieving.

“I said, kiss it,” Tsukishima repeats, flexing his toes in his sneaker. “Go on. I’m the only one watching. Nobody else will see you. Hurry up.”

The idea scares him. It also makes him hot. Before he loses his nerve, Yamaguchi picks his friend’s foot up gingerly, using both hands, dips his head and presses a quick peck of a kiss to his toe. Heat gathers, heavy and sweet in the pit of his stomach. He feels like some sort of pervert. Maybe he is.

Tsukishima still refuses to move.

“Like that?” Yamaguchi asks and he manages to sound a lot less bashful than he feels.

Tsukishima answers languidly, “You could do better.”

It occurs to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima is getting off hard on demeaning him. He thinks he might be a bit of a moron for not realizing that before. Somehow he doesn’t mind.

Tsukishima scoots further back on the landing, and rests his heel on the top step. Yamaguchi makes a second attempt. He dabs a fervent soft lipped kiss to the inside curve of the arch of his shoe.

Crystalline shards of adrenaline shiver electric down his veins. His limbs feel like they are anchored down by lead weights attached to the tips of his fingers and toes. It’s a sleepy sensation. Yet, it’s thrilling somehow, kind of like the rush of a high he gets right before he makes a serve in an official game. It feels fantastic.

Suddenly, he wants to sweep his tongue over the leather too. But, Tsukishima didn’t ask him to so he restrains himself.

He dabs another kiss, worshipful in its admiration, to Tsukishima’s laces.

Tsukishima twitches. He hums quietly, “Mm.”

The sound is rather obscene.

Noting this, Yamaguchi thinks maybe Tsukishima would like it for him to take this further. Yamaguchi opens his mouth to show Tsukishima his tongue, and glances up as though to say, ‘Ya want me to lick it too, Tsukki?’

He is surprised to find that Tsukishima is blushing right up to the tips of his ears. He has worked the fingers of one hand up underneath his glasses to hide his face. The phone has been set down, forgotten.

Tsukishima doesn’t say ‘no’ so Yamaguchi leans in close. He watches Tsukishima with great care. Tsukishima stares him down. The further down Yamaguchi leans the further down Tsukishima eases his fingers from his face.

“No,” Tsukishima decides suddenly, right before Yamaguchi’s tongue touches the leather. “Kiss me instead.”

Yamaguchi does not need to be asked twice. He fists a hand in the front of Tsukishima’s warm-ups, and crawls up into his lap. He gives Tsukishima’s mouth the same reverent treatment he did his shoes.

“Can I — keep the — video?” Tsukishima asks between hungry kisses.

“Umhm,” Yamaguchi agrees against his lips.

They skip practice, and make out behind the school instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick piece. Sorry~ if it sucked.
> 
> Oh, you should follow my tumblr [winplaceshow](http://winplaceshow.tumblr.com). I occasionally post fics there that I do not crosspost here.


End file.
